Kodomo no Kekkai Genkai
by Final Destin8ion
Summary: The heirs of the eight Konoha clans, the 4th's son, and the children of the Kazekage are all taken to a secret mountain ninja academy just for them to train. But Orochimaru plans to capture them and take their power. hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**The heirs of the eight Konoha clans, the 4th's son, and the children of the Kazekage are all taken to a secret mountain ninja academy just for them to train. But Orochimaru plans to capture them and take their power. And the kids must be strong enough to stop him.**

**Kodomo no Kekkai Genkai**

**Chapter 0**

**The 12 Children:**

**Namikaze Naruto  
Uchiha Sasuke  
Kurama Yakumo  
Hyuga Hinata  
Inuzuka Kiba  
Aburame Shino  
Akimichi Chouji  
Yamanaka Ino  
Nara Shikamaru  
Sunarashi Gaara  
Sunarashi Temari  
Sunarashi Kankuro**

**NOTES: I don't own Naruto. Also, this story is a new story, not a continuation of the old one. Some characters might be slightly OOC.**

**Prolouge**

There was a party in Konoha as the nine royal children of said ninja village walked through the streets with Namikaze Naruto leading. The blond tried his hardest to shut out the glares that pelted him without closing his eyes and keeping a straight face. His heart felt like lead, quickly sinking deeper and deeper. But he tried his best to seem positive.

"Here they come. I hear the horses' hooves!" One man said from the crowd. Naruto stopped, as did the other royal kids. Sure enough, the sound of horses trotting into the village could be heard from behind. And then, in an instant, the nine royal children were gone, without a trace, while Sandaime looked from his tower.

"It's going to be quiet without you here Naruto." He said, as if Naruto could hear him. The old man then sighed and turned to sit down in his chair and resume his duties as the Hokage. The ride was anything but quiet as ten 12 year olds, a thirteen year old, and a fourteen year old all attempted to get settled in a small carriage. Okay, so the carriage was big, but not when there are twelve kids trying to get a good seat.

"Will you brats shut up!!" One of the women in the front shouted, while turning back to glare at them. She had two blonde pigtails and green eyes. There was also a purple diamond on her forehead. She looked very young, in her mid 20s at the most. While the other children quieted down, Naruto and Gaara glared at the woman who glared back. Temari felt a lump in her throat.

"Hey! You can't just kidnap us and then treat us like we're a bunch of little kids!" Naruto protested. Giving Naruto a murderous glare, the woman stopped the carriage.

"Who do you think you are, you little brat? Do you even know who I am? I am Tsunade, the Sannin of the slugs!" The woman shouted. Naruto, having never heard of the Sannin, retained his glare.

"So! I'm Namikaze Naruto, son of the 4th Hokage and container of the Kyubi no Kitsune!" Naruto shouted back. Tsunade looked at him and then at the other kids. She then ordered them out of the cart, and they all listened without argue. Once all twelve kids were out of the cart, Tsunade looked over all of them.

"Right now, identify yourself. Go in reading order." Tsunade commanded (that means go right to left, since that's the way the Japanese read).

"H-Hyuga Hinata."

"Akimichi Chouji."

"Sunarashi Gaara."

"Sunarashi Kankuro."

"Sunarashi Temari."

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Inuzuka Kiba."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kurama Yakumo."

"Aburame Shino."

"Yamanaka Ino." Right as Naruto was about to give his name, Tsunade stopped him.

"Do you realize what you all just said to me?" She asked. There was a moment of silence as the kids attempted to come up with an answer.

"You just told me your legacies. You told me the reason all of you are here, to repersent your clan. You are all here to become the leader of your clans. You are all here because your backrounds put you in positions of power. You are all here to access that power. That, is what you just told me." Tsunade said. Not even Naruto spoke as the Sannin made her way back to the carriage. Slowly, the twelve children piled soundlessly into the cart, which took off as soon as the door closed. About two hours later, the thirteen shinobi (including Tsunade) arrived at a large mansion. There were pale mountains in the backround, covered in thick fog. Trees were randomly scattered around the property and grass padded the steps of the incoming ninja. There were two incredibly large rock gardens that were symetrically placed on opposite sides of the grassy walkway.

"You are now in the home of Houou-san. He, his assistands, and I will be your sensei from here on out. You will come here with only the stuff in your bags and your name. Now, please follow me." Tsunade said sternly as she turned and walked towards the mansion. The kids followed behind her, with the creeping suspicion that there was something watching them.

"Welcome." Said a man who looked to be in his late 30s/early 40s. He had dark brown hair and a shaven face along with green eyes. "I, am Houou Yoshi, master of the Zenchigan."

**Chapter 1**

It was the beginning of their second week at Houou's Mansion, and the kids were in their normal individual training schedules. Their monthly goals were posted in each of their training rooms.

"Man, this is tough." Naruto announced, as he once again attempted to run up the wall. He was able to rise an extra step before he fell back down, falling back on his head. The blond growled in pain and irritation as he slowly got up. A soft finger barely touched his shoulder and Naruto turned to see Hinata looking down. The girl looked at him.

"I-if y-you want, I can help y-you with your chakra control?" Hinata said timidly. Ino almost felt sorry for making Hinata do this...almost, but she then remembered that it was for Hinata's own good. And so, Ino went back to learning a technique from a scroll. The technique was called **Ninja Art: Battlefield Jutsu**.

"Really? Thanks Hinata!" Naruto said, his goofy grin plastered onto his face. Hinata was blushing like crazy as she slowly explained to Naruto how to control his chakra.

"I know, but I just can't _do_ it." Naruto whined. Hinata fought hard not to wince at Naruto's loud voice as she began to think, not something she did well when under pressure.

"U-um, I think I have an idea..." Hinata said quietly. "M-May y-you please try it one more time." With a sigh, Naruto ran towards the wall and attempted to climb up. Hinata meanwhile activated her Byakugan. She nodded as she confirmed what she thought was happening. As usual, Naruto came falling onto the ground, where Hinata came up to him.

"So, what did you find out?" Naruto groaned. Hinata couldn't help but to smile.

"I-I t-think you're using too much chakra, and that's why you keep getting pushed off." Hinata explained, the stuttering slowly disappearing. Naruto looked at her blankly.

"I'm sorry." She said as she touched points on Naruto's legs.

"OW! What was that for?!" Naruto asked loudly. Once again, Hinata had to force herself not to flinch at Naruto's loud voice.

"I-I j-just cut off a b-bit of your chakra...s-so-"

"So that I won't use too much! Thanks Hinata, you are awesome!" Naruto giving Hinata a quick hug before he ran towards the wall. Ino walked over to her with a smile.

"See, that wasn't too hard, now was it?" Ino asked. Hinata didn't answer, but she was a deep red color, causing Ino to smile. Just as she looked up, she noticed something yellow above her. She looked up to see a grinning Naruto.

"Thanks again Hinata." Naruto said, standing upside down.

"Y-you're welcome." The Hyuga heir said before following Ino.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto called; Hinata looked back at him. "What are you working on?"

"U-um, -"

"YAHOO!! I did it!" Chouji suddenly shouted. All eyes wandered over to him, in order to see a skinny boy with incredibly baggy clothing. There was an odd silence.

"Who're you?" Naruto asked, just loud enough for the boy to hear him.

"It's me, Chouji!" Was the boy's answer. The other gave him an 'are-you-crazy?' look.

"I'm not sensing any GenJutsu." Yakumo stated. The boy seemed annoyed.

"I'm serious, watch. **Secret Art:Body Fat Manipulation Jutsu**." The boy said loudly. His body then expanded and there stood Chouji. The other twelve kids were awestruck.

"Amazing." Shikamaru mumbled. Chouji smiled as he reverted to his skinny form.

"Wait, doesn't that take up a lot of chakra?" Ino asked. Chouji shook his head.

"Not really. I could probably hold this up for a month and _still_ use my techniques." Chouji explained. While everybody swarmed over to him, Sasuke stood in the back.

"Why are you upset, Uchiha-kun?" Came Houou-sensei's voice. Sasuke looked up at the man, taking in the man's eyes. Yes, today they were green, but they were always glowing and changing colors.

"I can't activate my Sharingan. I've been staring at this thing forever and it's not working." Sasuke complained holding up a spiraling board. Houou smirked.

"This is not to activate the Sharingan, Sasuke. It's to get you prepared for it." Houou said. Sasuke was about to say something, but noticed that Houou wasn't done speaking.

"Inuzuka! One of the Sunarashi! Kurama! Namikaze!" He barked. Kiba, Temari, Yakumo, and Naruto arrived quickly and then looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke. These four will be your opponents. You four, you will not hold back, or else you get reduced rations. Sasuke, because of the board, your Sharingan should activate in an hour. You get an hour and a half. The rest of you, come with me." Houou said. The four looked at Sasuke and then at the retreating group of their fellow royals.

"Begin!" Shouted Tsunade. The five kids just stared at each other before.

"**Jujin Bunshin**!" Kiba shouted as his dog, Akamaru, transformed into a clone of him. Sasuke then began seeing a large vine shoot from the ground. The vine wrapped around Sasuke's neck, making him feel strangled. The vine disappeared when he got hit by Gatsuga. He barely dodged another Gatsuga, when Naruto appeared right behind him. The blond nailed Sasuke in the head with a kick, sending him tumbling forward.

"**Dai Kamatachi**!" Shouted Temari, swinging her giant fan. A huge gust of wind slammed into Sasuke, slicing him up and sending him backwards. The rest of the royals watched behind a chakra gate as Sasuke got pummeled.

_Shit, another GenJutsu_. Sasuke thought as vines began stabbing his body. Just as he cancelled the GenJutsu, Naruto had slammed his fist into the Uchiha's face sending flying into another Gatsuga. Sasuke slowly got up as the other four stood around him. Kiba charged again.

_This is insanity, damnit_. Sasuke thought as he dodged it, only to be met with another gust of wind, which blew him into a rose bush containing 5 inch spikes. It was getting harder and harder to distinguish the fake blood from the real blood and Sasuke again bit his tongue, causing it to bleed and releasing him from the GenJutsu. He then saw Temari's wind coming towards him. Suddenly, he could see blue strings being carried along with the wind and a maniacal smile broke across his face as he dodged it. He turned and was able to jump over it. A vine came speeding towards him and then it burst into flames.

_This is it...the Sharingan._ Sasuke thought as he performed some handseals.

"**Katon: Gokakyu**!" Sasuke shouted as he blew out a giant fireball at Naruto. He was shocked Naruto appeared behind him. Sasuke turned just in time to be able to catch Naruto's foot and fling him to the ground. The blond rebounded and Sasuke landed smoothly. Even Houou was surprise, although, he did know it was going to happen.

"Enough! Time for lunch." He said loudly. Sasuke smiled before collapsing on the ground. He felt himself being picked up and opened his eyes to see Naruto and Ino helping him up. Sasuke each arm around one of the blondes' necks and the Naruto and Ino pretty much carried him into the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

**The heirs of the eight Konoha clans, the 4th's son, and the children of the Kazekage are all taken to a secret mountain ninja academy just for them to train. But Orochimaru plans to capture them and take their power. And the kids must be strong enough to stop him.**

**Kodomo no Kekkai Genkai**

**Chapter 0**

**The 12 Children:**

**Namikaze Naruto  
Uchiha Sasuke  
Kurama Yakumo  
Hyuga Hinata  
Inuzuka Kiba  
Aburame Shino  
Akimichi Chouji  
Yamanaka Ino  
Nara Shikamaru  
Sunarashi Gaara  
Sunarashi Temari  
Sunarashi Kankuro**

**NOTES: I don't own Naruto. Also, this story is a new story, not a continuation of the old one. Some characters might be slightly OOC.**

**Chapter 2**

"Ha ha, Sasuke, you got owned!" Naruto exlaimed as he and Ino lowered Sasuke onto the bench. Ino glared at him.

"Shut it Naruto. It was four-to-one, Sasuke-kun was at a disadvantage." Ino snapped, causing the other blond to flinch slightly.

"Chill out, I was kidding. Geez." Naruto responded as he got up to get his lunch. Ino watched him walk off for a while and then turned to Sasuke. After that, Ino just continued flirting and talking to the stoic Sasuke, forcing him to find a quieter seat, preferably beside somebody quiet; like Gaara or Shino. Fortunately, there was a seat beside Gaara. As Gaara sat down, he noticed Naruto sitting down on the other side of Gaara.

"Yo." The blond said casually to the redhead, who just stared at him, which surprised almost everybody in the room. During the first week, Gaara had proved to compeltely insane and hostile; his siblings even agreed to that. However, once everybody began getting split into different classes, the redhead had become considerably less hostile; especially towards Naruto of all people. Naruto frowned at the absence of an answer.

"Damnit, I'm gonna get you to say something back one of these days!" Naruto explained. Gaara turned back to his food and began eating. Sasuke sighed while eating his food. Lunch was about 20 minutes, then the kids would get about an hour to just relax before having to go to classes. The classes usually consisted of two kids each. Sasuke and Hinata were one class, dubbed the 'DouJutsu Class'. Naruto and Gaara were in a class together, but nobody knew why. Gaara's siblings were together; there was Yakumo and Ino; Shikamaru and Chouji; and the last class was Kiba and Shino.

**OUTSIDE THE TEMPLE**

"How may I be of service to you, Orochimaru?" asked Houou, appearing out of nowhere. The long-haired man turned around slowly, looking as if he had already expected Houou to show up.

"Ah, so this is the Zenchi no Houou. So young too, interesting." The man said. Kabuto appeared beside Orochimaru, breathing heavily while a Houou clone appeared beside the original.

"Leave now." Houou demanded before turning around. The clone simply smirked at the Sannin and his assistant before poofing. Kabuto was about to attack, but felt himself unable to move.

"Oh, and Kabuto, I thought you would like to know that I did something to some of the nerves of your legs. I never really learned medical ninjutsu, so I hope I did it right." Houou said, following with a chuckle. Oddly enought, Houou was already a couple of yards. Come Kabuto." Orochimaru said as he walked off.

"Orochimaru-sama, my legs..." Kabuto said. Orochimaru glared darkly at Kabuto, causing him the flinch. Suddenly, his legs began to have feeling. The medic-nin slowly got up.

"GenJutsu?..." Kabuto asked amazed. Orochimaru chuckled softly at this.

"Honestly Kabuto, and here I was thinking you were a competent ninja." Orochimaru said before disappearing. Despite the happy tone in which he said it, Kabuto had a deep feeling that he was being threatened.

**ON THE OPPOSITE SIDE**

"This is so troublesome." Kisame said as he dodged a swipe from Tsunade's hand. The missing Mist-nin regrouped with Itachi and the two faced off with Tsunade, who had her eyes closed. Kisame was armed with his sword, Sameheda, but even that wasn't helping him against the Sucker.

"Both of you, scram!" Tsunade barked at the two Akatsuki members, who stood their ground. Tsunade was about to charge when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Enough Tsun-" Tsunade elbowed Houou in the stomach, causing him to poof.

"Really, Houou-san would've seen that yesterday. Now leave!" Tsunade spat. The two Akatsuki members glared at her before disappearing, leaving Tsunade to stare in the direction they were going.

"These kids are gonna have it really tough, huh Houou-san?" Tsunade asked as Houou appeared behind her.

"Probably, unless they really know what they're doing. Then I'm sure they can beat Orochimaru." Houou replied. The look in Houou's eyes made Tsunade worry.

"But Akatsuki...even twenty-four of them won't be enough." Tsunade replied.

"However, it does make it easier that Akatsuki is only after two of them. We just have to keep an eye on them." The young man said, a calm smile appearing back on his face. The blonde looked up into the cloudless sky. Tsunade nodded and the two of them went to the temple, where the kids were in their individual classes. Once she was alone, Tsunade performed a summoning jutsu outside. A snail popped from a cloud of smoke.

"Katatsumuri, I need you to find Jiraiya and give him this." Tsunade asked giving the snail a piece of paper.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" The snail said as it raced off. Despite being a snail, the small insectoid was booking at about the speed of a Chunin. Tsunade watched it go off for a while and then went inside.

**Okay, well that's chapter 2. I'm probably gonna update Royal Heirarchy next, so if you read that, be prepared for next weekend. Anyway, FYI Katatsumuri means snail, as he is a snail. R&R, thank you all!! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The heirs of the eight Konoha clans, the 4th's son, and the children of the Kazekage are all taken to a secret mountain ninja academy just for them to train. But Orochimaru plans to capture them and take their power. And the kids must be strong enough to stop him.**

**Kodomo no Kekkai Genkai**

**Chapter 0**

**The 12 Children:**

**Namikaze Naruto  
Uchiha Sasuke  
Kurama Yakumo  
Hyuga Hinata  
Inuzuka Kiba  
Aburame Shino  
Akimichi Chouji  
Yamanaka Ino  
Nara Shikamaru  
Sunarashi Gaara  
Sunarashi Temari  
Sunarashi Kankuro**

**NOTES: I don't own Naruto. Also, this story is a new story, not a continuation of the old one. Some characters might be slightly OOC.**

**Chapter 3 **

"Alright, us teachers have something important to attend to. So while we're off, you will be playing tag. Use what you can to your advantage. Get to work!" Tsunade barked before disappearing. There was an odd silence as the kids tried to figure what had just happened. As soon as they did...

"Sasuke's it!" Naruto shouted. They all agreed and disappeared, leaving Sasuke to look for them. After about a minute, he activated his Sharingan, with which he found Kiba.

"Oh shit." The Inuzuka said before fleeing. Sasuke chased after him. Then he noticed Kiba's chakra system had changed.

"Damn, it's only Akamaru." Sasuke said as he turned around. Just as he did, he heard Kiba run into Akamaru, who turned back into a puppy, and then go down one of the many forked hallways, leaving Sasuke to curse under his breath. The Uchiha went back the way he came and found a bunch of Narutos walking around. They all turned towards him and began the taunting.

"Hey Sasuke, which ones the real one?" One clone asked.

"Betcha can't catch me teme!" Another one teased. Sasuke smirked as he charged for the clones. He tagged each one and soon, fell on top of the real Naruto.

"Ow." Naruto said as he eased up. Once his vision had cleared, he noticed that Sasuke was gone.

"ARG!! That teme!" The blond shouted as he set off to find somebody to tag. Meanwhile, Hinata stayed hidden observing her crush until he was gone. Naruto, on the other hand, was having the worst time.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" He shouted. Sending his clones out, Naruto continued on his mission. It took about 10 minutes for one of the clones to disperse, divulging the location of Ino. Naruto threw one of his dad's kunai in that direction and disappeared. Seconds later, Ino was it. Ino was about to set off when a loud BANG sounded throughout the mansion.

"What the-?" She said as she and Naruto made their way to the source of the sound. When they got there, they found three kids about their age. There was a short standoff.

"So, these punks are the 12, huh? Don't look like much to me!" One of the boys said. He had spiky hair and a sound headband on.

"Who are you callin' punks?!" The two blonds shouted angrily. The talker of the three smirked as he held up his hands, revealing two holes.

"**Hiraishin**!" Naruto shouted as he threw his kunai. He grabbed Ino and the two disappeared a second before a large burst of sound slammed into the place where the two were previously standing.

"What the? Where did they go?" The talker said.

"Who are you?" Asked another voice. The Sound nin turned to see Gaara glaring at them.

"Gaara, watch out! These guys have serious issues." Naruto said, reappearing with Ino. There was pure silence.

"Zaku Abumi." The talker introduced as he and his team disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Ino asked. Naruto looked around.

"Wait, where is everybody else? Are we the only ones who heard that? I mean, seriously, at least Akamaru and Kiba should've heard that!" Naruto ranted. Gaara turned to face him.

"Everybody probably thinks you did that." Gaara stated.

"But I'm not it, Ino is!" Naruto said in a whiney voice. At that moment, Ino attempted to tag Gaara, who dodged just in time. Rolling his eyes, the redhead disappeared in a flurry of sand. When Ino turned, Naruto was gone as well.

"Damnit." The blonde said as she sprinted through the mansion hoping to find somebody. She did, just not anybody she was looking for. Instead, she found Houou with his usual peaceful smile on his face.

"Come, Ino, everybody's waiting for us." He said as he walked towards the main room with Ino following him. They soon came to their destination, where the students sat in a circle with the adults surrounding them in a larger circle. Ino took her place between Yakumo and Sasuke while Houou began to speak.

"This talk is going to be short and sweet. I want you all to be careful." Houou's smile disappeared when he started the second sentence. He waited for the words to sink in before continuing.

"You all have incredible potential and awesome abilities. Many people would love the opportunity to disect your bodies and see how your various kekkai genkai and secret techniques work. And so I urge you all to stay in shouting distance of the mansion or at least use the buddy system." Another sink-in pause took place as the kids found themselves thinking of somebody hacking up their bodies. Ino cringed.

"Anyway, I heard we had visitors today." Houou said, his smile back in place. Naruto lit up.

"Yeah, I've never seen that headband before though..." He said. Houou nodded.

"Alright then, dinner time. Let's go." He said as he disappeared. Sighing, the kids flooded into the cafeteria for dinner.

**Okay, so here's chapter 2. sorry for the suckiness, i'm kinda dry on inspiration. but i hoped you enjoyed it and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The heirs of the eight Konoha clans, the 4th's son, and the children of the Kazekage are all taken to a secret mountain ninja academy just for them to train. But Orochimaru plans to capture them and take their power. And the kids must be strong enough to stop him.**

**Kodomo no Kekkai Genkai**

**Chapter 0**

**The 12 Children:**

**Namikaze Naruto  
Uchiha Sasuke  
Kurama Yakumo  
Hyuga Hinata  
Inuzuka Kiba  
Aburame Shino  
Akimichi Chouji  
Yamanaka Ino  
Nara Shikamaru  
Sunarashi Gaara  
Sunarashi Temari  
Sunarashi Kankuro**

**NOTES: I don't own Naruto. Also, this story is a new story, not a continuation of the old one. Some characters might be slightly OOC.**

**Chapter 4**

After dinner, the kids were allowed some free time. During this time, they could spar with each other, find their teacher and train, or just wander the campus. Ino and Yakumo were doing the third.

"I don't see how you and Hinata don't find Sasuke absolutely amazing." Ino said to the brunette. The two were not best friends, but they did somewhat know each other.

"The guy's a prick and a jerk. I don't see how all of you like him." Yakumo replied. However Ino was already staring in the distance. Yakumo followed her gaze until she came to Shino, who was calmly squatting in the tall grass.

"He is so weird." Ino said with disgust in her voice.

"Prep. I'm going to go talk to him." Yakumo said.

"Uh, bye." Ino said before disappearing in a barely visible blur. After taking the time to roll her eyes, Yakumo made her way over to Shino. The GenJutsu expert-in-training came up slowly, as to not startle Shino.

"Hello." The boy said. Ironically, it was Yakumo who was startled. She had never heard Shino's voice before.

"Uh hey…" Yakumo said. There was a small silence that ensued.

"May I ask why you are here?" Shino questioned.

"Houou-san did tell us to use the buddy system. And I don't see your buddy so…" Yakumo's voice trailed off, leaving Shino to put together the obvious ending.

"My buddies are with me, don't worry." Shino said. Yakumo, not taking the hint, sat down beside him.

"Bugs don't count. You need a human buddy." The brunette said.

"They're not, 'bugs'" Shino said. He said the word 'bugs' as if it sounded like nails on a chalkboard, which to him, it did.

"Really?" Yakumo asked sarcastically.

"Yes really. They are Kikaichu parasitic insects." Shino stated. He then went into a long speech about how his insects were different from regular bugs. The point of the lecture was to bore Yakumo into leaving, but instead, it made her curious.

"I see…well, I guess everybody is entitled to their own opinions. And I guess I see your point, there is a difference." Yakumo stated. Behind his dark glasses, Shino's eyes were filled with confusion and awe for the beautiful girl that just broke the barrier to his heart.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Ew, I can't believe she's actually talking to him." Ino said from the temple roof.

"You know, maybe you're to shallow to realize it, but most of the guys here are pretty cool." Temari said, appearing out of nowhere. Ino turned to glare at her.

"Did you just call me shallow?" Ino asked incredulously.

"Why do you like Sasuke?" Temari asked. Ino searched her brain for an answer that didn't make her seem shallow. Nothing came up.

"Well, because he's hot and strong and-"

"My point exactly." Temari said, cutting Ino off. The Yamanaka was beginning to get annoyed with Temari.

"So are you saying I should look for other guys?" Ino asked.

"I'm saying: Stop being a whore and get to know people, kid. How do you know Sasuke's not some crazy psychopath plotting some random person's death right now?" The older blonde said. Ino was silent.

"W-whatever." Ino said before turning around and disappearing into the mansion. Temari removed her fan from her sash and began leaning on it.

"Moral lecture, gets 'em everytime." She said as she stared into the distance. The horizon was beautiful.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke cried as small fireballs erupted from his mouth into small targets he had made using stones. Once the flames dispersed, kunai knives were revealed to be stuck into the center of each target.

"T-that w-was really good Sasuke-kun." Hinata said quietly. Sasuke glanced at her but didn't say anything. Hinata frowned at the glance. It was the same one Hanabi would give her after she won a match.

"So you're the next head of the Hyuga clan, huh?" Sasuke asked. Hinata blinked in surprised and then looked down.

"N-no…" Hinata mumbled softly. Sasuke, realizing that their was only one other possibility for Hyuga candidacy, fought the urge to ask.

"Why are you so shy? Did something happen to you?" Sasuke asked, his voice not hinting concern but curiousity. Hinata looked up and her eyes weren't really fixed on anything.

"I-I d-don't really know…I g-guess it started w-when I g-got kidnapped." Hinata answered. The truth was, however, was that there was no guessing involved. Hinata wasn't strong enough to defend herself. She killed Neji's father, her uncle, and almost started a war.

"It wasn't your fault." Sasuke said once Hinata finished telling Sasuke her story. Hinata was surprised at the response. Hinata then noticed another guest behind her and turned red.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, while looking at Sasuke.

"He got here while you were talking about defending yourself." The Uchiha said casually as he disappeared. Naruto blinked as Hinata turned around.

"That was pretty deep Hinata. Well, I gotta go catch Sasuke, so see ya later." Naruto said before disappearing. Hinata stared at the spot where Naruto once was and a small smile appeared on her face.

**Alright, well this chapter and most likely the next one are going to be like fillers until I figure out what the first major arc will be. And also, I doubt very highly that ShinoYakumo will be a pairing, but we'll have to wait and see.**


End file.
